Lovely Himitsu
by Hoshigami Sheia
Summary: Naruko yg meninggal secara ajaib(?) karna ulah Uchiha muda. dan memberikan kutukan pada sang Uchiha, agar ia tak dicintai Naruto, saudara kembarnya. Bagaimana keabstrakan ceritanya, hanya bisa dijelaskan Sang Uchiha. Pair SasufemNaru, SasuNaru, KakaKisa(?), Ita?, KakuHidan. Sumpah OOC abis... YAOI INSIDE, Don't Like Don't read... hope u will happy with this FF XDD


Title : Himitsu~~~~

Chapter : 1/...

Fandom : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Sheirey Eikime a.k.a Butler of Kisame-chan a.k.a. Kisaki Hoshigaki, desu!

Genre : Bloody, Angst, Phsyco, Little bit romance, Family, etc.

Rate : M / NC-17 (?)

a/n : well, chapter yang Prolog itu pemanasan, soalnya saia udah lama ga bikin FF. LOL di ff ini pair utama 'ambigu', author lagi labil. Dan terimakasih pada Avamura-san krna saya jadi kesengsem(?) ama pair KakaKisa... XDD #ngakak akut

Yosshhh! Langsung aja, DOUZOUUUU!

AUTHOR POV

Dentuman guntur mulai membahana mengawali badai kecil yang mulai terjadi. Kilatan-kilatan cahaya menampakkan dirinya, membelah langit kelam hendak menghantam tanah. Angin-angin mulai menggila, menerbangkan helaian daun yang rontok tidak kuat menahan kencangnya hembusan angin.

Mobil-mobil melaju kencang dijalanan Tokyo, meerobos terpaan hujan badai, tak memprdulikan umpatan-umpatan yang dikeluarkan orang-orang di berlari ditrotoar karena ulah mobil mereka, yang mencipratkan genangan air.

Dua sosok yang 'lumayan' mencolok berjalan menerobos derasnya hujan. Tak memperdulikan tubuh mereka yang sudah kuyup. Seolah mereka tak khawatir kalau mereka akan sakit setelah ini. Mimik wajah orang yang berjalan agak didepan terlihat mengeras, menahan kekesalan. Berbeda dengan yang satunya, yang mimik wajahnya tak bisa dideskripsikan. Hn, wajahnya ketutupan benda aneh berbentuk masker sih…

Tapi dari sorot matanya, terlihat ketenangan yang dalam

.

" Cih, tak bisakah kau lebih cepat, Kakashi-san? Kau benar-benar membuang waktuku! Dasar baka-sukebe-senpai-mesum! "

Gerutuan kecil terdengar dari bibir 'eksotis' milik seseorang yang warna kulitnya menyerupai ikan hiu. Hm.. mungkin kalian penasaran kenapa itu terjadi. Itu akan dijelaskan nanti… #author : *ketawa setan* #

" Hm… tidak bisa Kisa-chan.. kalau aku mempercepat langkahku, waktu 'kita' berdua semakin sedikit.. " Ucap orang-orangan sawah yang berada agak dibelakang, tanpa memedulikan wajah lawan bicaranya yang memerah.. err, atau ungu?

" Jangan main-main denganku Kakashi-san, kesabaranku ada batasnya…" Kisame membalas dengan mata berkilat, sepeti ingin memakan Kakashi.

' ah, sepertinya dia benar-benar marah' batin Kakashi, saat melihat tatapan Kisame. Dan tanpa disuruh lagi, dia mulai mempercepat langkahnya.

" Kisame-chan…?" tanya Kakashi hati-hati.

" Apa?!" Kisame menjawab sewot. Dia terlalu kesal menghadapi 'keautisan' Kakashi yang sering tidak pada tempatnya. (author : "pada tempatnya"? dikira sampah kali')

" Un… Ano, tadi kenapa kau merusak payung 'kita'?" tanya Kakashi dengan wajah yang dibuat malu-malu kucing tapi, malah jadi kayak 'kucing kejepit tronton'.

" Ck! Kenapa kau membahasnya? Sudah jelaskan, karena payung itu untuk pelampiasan!" Uap air mulai mengepul diatas kepala Kisame, mungkin otalnya sekarang sudah mendidih. Dia kembali mengingat percakapan tak penting beberapa waktu yang lalu.

^^^^^^ FLASHBACK ^^^^^^^

Setelah Kakashi menceritakan semuanya, Kisame hendak berlari ke tempat 'siksaan'. Tempat dimana orang yang disimpatikannya berada.

"Kisame-chan, kau mau kemana? Kau ga melupakan aku kan?" tapi pertanyaan dari suara mesum milik Kakashi menghentikan niat suci-nya.

" Bangunan itu. Dan ya, aku lupa" jawabnya singkat, dia tak ingin bermain-main saat ini.

" Huhuhuhu…. Padahal kau berjanji takkan meninggalkanku setelah ini. Tapi kenapa kau sekarang tidak mengajakku? Kemana Kisame-chan yang selalu menepati janjinya? Kemana?" Kakashi mulai berteriak-teriak seperti gadis yang ditolak cintanya.

Dan hal itu, sukses membuat orang-orang yang mengiup di café sekitar mereka, memperhatikan dan berbisik-bisik disertai cekikikkan kecil. Jangan salahkan Kisame, yang langsung mencabik-cabik payung yang dibawa Kakashi, sebagai pelampiasan rasa malunya. Bersyukurlah kau, Kakashi. Karena Kisame masih menahan diri untuk tidak mencabik-cabik wajahmu saat itu.

^^^^^^ FLASHBACK OFF ^^^^^^^

XXXXXX at penjara bawah tanah khusus pembunuh XXXXXX

Bunyi tapak kaki menghiasi koridor pengap penjara itu. Yang perlahan mulai tak terdengar seiring sampainya sosok itu di sebuah sel penahanan. Digantikan suara baritone yang terdengar dingin.

" Bagaimana kabar anda, Naruto-sama?" tanya sosok itu memulai percakapan.

" Seperti yang terlihat, Pain" Jawab sosok berambut blonde jabrik yang mulai terlihat dari kegelapan sel disertai senyum kecil.

" Naruto-sama, aku kesini membawa kabar tentang Sasuke-san."

" Hn, apa yang ingin kau sampaikan, Pain?" tanya sang blonde, masih disertai senyum.

" Sasuke-san berhasil melewati masa kritisnya, sekarang dia berada di ruangan pasien nomor 13" Ucap Pain, tenang tapi tak dipungkiri bahwa dia mulai khawatir.

" Ah, Sōdesuka? Apa aku perlu melakukan hal itu lagi ya?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

" Naruto-sama…. Saya mohon, jangan bertindak sendiri. Kalau Tuan Muda Deidara tahu, 'kami' bisa hancur." Ucap Pain, sambil membungkukkan badannya, memohon sangat pada sosok didepannya yang seperti Lucifer.

" Aahahahahaahh…. Tenanglah, Pain. Aku takkan gegabah lagi. Yeah, tempat ini menyebalkan, padahalkan aku tak membunuh orang" Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan, saat mengucapkannya.

" Arigatō gozaimasū, Naruto-sama!" Ucap Pain dengan tatapan yang berbinar.

" Ah, iya. Pain, bagaimana kabar 'butler tersayang' ku?" tanya Naruto, dengan tatapan penasaran.

" Kisame baik-baik saja, Naruto-sama. Sekarang dia sedang bersama Kakashi, mungkin sebentar lagi mereka akan tiba disini." Jawab Pain, sambil tersenyum geli membayangkan pasangan 'unik' itu.

_ sementara disuatu tempat KakaKisa bersin berjamaah

Inner Kakashi : mungkin kami jodoh, jd bersin pun bareng… / Inner Kisame : kheh… siapa yang menggosip nih?!_

" Gyah! Demo hontō desuka?!" Naruto terlihat antusias membahas pasangan yang 'direstui' nya dengan sepenuh hati itu.

" Hn, hai'!" jawab Pain masih tersenyum geli.

" Kefufufufufu…. Pain menurutmu, apa aku perlu menikahkan mereka?" Naruto tersenyum jahil.

" Naruto-sama, kurasa Kisame akan ngamuk atau melarikan diri, kalau anda melakukannya."

" heehh?! Ah, kau benar! Nanti seperti waktu 'itu' ya? Hihihi.. " Naruto mulai terkikik, mengingat rencana jahilnya yang gagal dan berakhir dengan ngambeknya Sang Butler kesayangan.

….. TRRIIINNGG!... Kepada Pain-san, waktu penjengukan anda sudah habis, mohon segera kembali ke ruangan atas…..

Suara seorang pria terdengar dari pengeras, di koridor.

" Maaf, sepertinya saya harus pergi, Naruto-sama…" ucap Pain sambil membungkuk, undur diri.

" Hmmm…. Berhati-hati dan jaga dirimu Pain, dan perhatikan terus Kisame-chan… Kefufufufufu…." Tawa jahil Naruto bergema dikoridor, dan perlahan menghilang dari pendengaran Pain yang semakin berjalan jauh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

^^^^^^ FLASHBACK ^^^^^^^

Bunga sakura mulai berjatuhan, sebuah kelopak pink lembutnya terbang, lalu jatuh diatas sosok berambut pirang panjang yang terbaring tak bernyawa disamping trotoar dekat taman. Cairan merah mengitari tubuhnya yang tak bergerak, tidak memberikan respon akan teriakan-teriakan panik. Sosok berambut pirang mirip dengan yang tak bernyawa –hanya berbeda dibentuk rambut-, berteriak histeris menyebut nama si pirang panjang.

" Naru-neeee….!"

Air mata mengalir dari mata biru saphire-nya. Membuat sungai kecil diantara pipinya yang chubby.

…. At Ai no Himitsu Hospital …

Drak… drak… draakkk…

Bunyi dorongan ranjang memenuhi lorong-lorong, sosok berpakaian putih berlari terburu. Diiringi tangisan yang menderu dua orang dibelakangnya.

" Naru-nee…. Hiksss… hiksss.. jangan tinggalkan akuu… hikss.." Mohon pemuda bermata saphire, pada sosok yang mirip dengannya itu.

Sementara pemuda pirang panjang – Deidara- hanya menatap nanar, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menahan isakan tangisnya, bulir-bulir air mata terus ditahannya agar tidak jatuh. Bukan. Bukannya dia munafik, berpura-pura tegar saat menghadapi situasi ini. Tapi karena dia harus menopang adiknya itu. Tidak mungkin kan, Deidara membujuk adiknya untuk tegar sementara dirinya sendiri menangis tersedu?

" Maaf, tuan-tuan hanya bisa ikut sampai disini" Suara seorang perawat menahan mereka untuk masuk kedalam ruang operasi.

Kemudian orang-orang berpakaian serba putih itu masuk kedalam ruangan dan menutupnya.

" Dei-nii, hiks… Naru-nee akan baik-baik saja kan? Hiks.. hiks…" pemuda bermata sapphire –Naruto- terduduk disalah satu bangku yang disediakan, dia bertanya pada sosok dihadapannya.

" … " tapi tak ada respon

" Dei-nii, hiks…? "

" Aku tak tahu, Naru-chan…" jawa Deidara dengan suara parau, menahan tangis.

XXXXX skip time XXXXX

"Cklek! Tap… tap… tap…"

Suara pintu ruang operasi terbuka, diikuti suara langkah kaki seseorang berpakaian serba putih –Sai-. Kedua orang yang sedari menunduk, mendongakkan kepalanya. Mimik wajah yang ditampilkan sama, sedih, khawatir, dan lelah.

" Dokter…. " Deidara menatap wajah datar Sai, seolah menebak apa yang akan diucapkan Dokter muda itu.

" Dokter! Bagaimana keadaan Naru-nee? Dia baik-baik sajakan? Operasinya berhasil kan?" Naruto memberondongnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

Harapan-harapan terpancar dari mata bulat sapphire-nya. Tapi semua luruh saat Sai menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Gomenasai… Kami sudah berusaha.. dia terlalu banyak kehilangan darah, dan jantungnya sudah tidak kuat " ucap Sai disertai senyum, berusaha menenangkan dua sosok dihadapannya.

" eh? Kau pasti bercanda! Naru-nee tidak selemah itu! Pasti dia menyuruhmu untuk membohongi kami, lalu.. lalu dia akan keluar dari ruangan itu sambil tertawa, iyakan?! Ahahaahahah…. Naru-nee, kau berhasil… kau berhasil membuat kami panik, jadi keluarlah sekarang! Naru-nee! " Naruto berteriak-teriak histeris.

" Naruto…. Kumohon… " Deidara memegang pundak Naruto.

" Dei-nii, ahahahaahah…. Naru-nee, hebat bukan? Kemampuan actingnya benar-benar hebat.. aahahahahah…" Naruto tertawa depresi.

" …. Tidak, Naruto… kau jangan seperti ini…. Naru-chan…. Dia sudah 'tenang'.." Ucap Deidara, sambil mendekap tubuh Naruto yang bergetar. Naruto mendorong tubuh Deidara, menolak dekapannya.

" TIDAAKK! ITU TIDAK MUNGKIINN! DEI-NII BOHOOOONGG! NARU-NEE TIDAK MUNGKIN MATI! AAHAHAHAHAH…. NARU-NEEE! NARUU-NEEEE!" Naruto berteriak histeris, menjambak-jambak rambutnya. Pandangan matanya kosong. Perlahan tubuhnya merosot ke lantai, menimbulkan bunyi berdebum kecil.

" NARUTOOO!" pekikan Deidara menjadi hal yang terakhir didengar Naruto, seiring pandangannya yang perlahan menggelap.

^^^^^^ FLASHBACK OFF ^^^^^^^

XXXXX at Ichihabara Hospital XXXXX

" Bagaimana keadaannya, Damn Brat, eh?" tanya sosok berambut keabu-abuan, tatapan matanya terlihat meremehkan tapi hal itulah yang mebuatnya terlihat imut. #author kejang-kejang nosebleed

" Lebih baik dari kemarin, Hidan-san. Anda boleh melihatnya sekarang ^^ " jawab pemuda berkacamata hitam, sembari tersenyum kecil –Shino-.

" Hm… Okai…. Well, arigatō Damn Brat!" Ucapnya santai, lalu melenggang masuk keruang rawat pemuda berambut raven.

' klek' bunyi pintu terbuka, dan menampilkan sosok raven yang terbaring menatap ke arah jendela.

" Khukhukhu…. Apa yang kau lamunkan, Bocah Uchiha?" Hidan menyeringai kecil.

" Apa itu caramu menyapa 'Tuan'mu, hn?" Sasuke berbalik menatap Hidan, memberikan tatapan mata yang dingin menusuk.

" Ahahahahaaha…. Kau yang paling tahu bagaimana caraku menyapa kan, Tuan Muda Uchiha?" Hidan menekanka kata-katanya ditiga kata terakhir.

" Hn"

" Well…. Well…. Kutanya sekali lagi, apa yang anda lamunkan Sasuke-sama?" Tanya Hidan dengan nada yang agak mengejek.

" …. Masa lalu" jawab Sasuke, lalu kembali tenggelam akan lamunannya.

End Of Author POV

^^^^^^ FLASHBACK ^^^^^^^

SASUKE POV

" Ahahaahahahah…. Sasu-koi, lihat… lihat… Kupu-kupunya cantik ya?" Tawa riang itu, terdengar ditelingaku.

" Hn" jawabku singkat pada sosok anak perempuan yang tersenyum cerah, membawa kehangatan bagi orang-orang. Yah, setidaknya begitulah yang dikatakan orang disekitarku.

" Bhuh! Sasu-koi! Kenapa kau selalu berbicara 'hn.. hn' terus sih? Ini sudah yang ke 37 kali lho~"

ucapnya sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Kata Shikamaru dia terlihat imut kalau melakukan itu.

" Hn"

" uuuhh! Kau menyebalkan Sasu-koi! " lanjutnya, kali ini sambil mencubit pipiku.

Well, Kiba dan Gaara setuju bahwa kami serasi, saat terlihat begini.

" Hentikan, Naruko" ucapku datar.

" Aiiihh… imutnya My Sasu-koi~"

hhhaaahh… dia mulai mengucapkan kata kepemilikan itu dengan senyum tak peduli.

" Naruko.." kataku malas menanggapinya.

" ya? Ya?" dia menatapku dengan mata berbinar.

" Berhenti, menyakiti perasaanmu. Kau tahu, orang yang kusuka hanya 'dia'"

Kulihat eksppresi berbinar itu luruh, digantikan wajah dingin yang menyeramkan.

" Khekhekhe…. Sasu-koi, aku takkan menyerahkanmu pada siapapun, termasuk adik tersayang ku~" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum iblis.

" Cih, kau benar-benar ambisius Naruko, itulah kenapa aku lebih menyukai adikmu" desisku.

" Hihihihi…. Terserah padamu, yang pasti adik tersayangku pasti lebih memilih kalau kau bersamaku…" dia tertawa geli, menatap ekspresiku yang sedang kesal.

" Itu karena Naruto-chan tidak tahu, 'kau yang sebenarnya', Na Ru Ko" kulihat ekspresinya berubah kesal.

" Jangan menyebutnya dengan embel-embel '-chan'!" dia memekik kesal. Ekspresi wajahnya dibuat marah dan terluka. Lalu dia berlari kearah Maid –yang kuketahui bernama Yamanaka Ino.- dan mobil merah maroonnya.

" Nona?" samar-samar kudengar percakapan mereka, karena jarak kami cukup jauh.

" Ayo pergi, Ino. Aku tak ingin berlama-lama dengannya" Naruko berbicara dengan nada marah.

" Hai'!" Maid itu mengangguk patuh, lalu membuka pintu mobil.

" SASUKE! AKAN KUBUAT NARUTO MEMBENCIMU LEBIH DARI APAPUN!" Naruko berteriak sebelum masuk kedalam mobilnya. Sedangkan aku hanya menghela napas berat, dan menutup mataku perlahan menikmati hembusan angin yang baru dapat kurasakan.

XXXXXX skip time XXXXXX

Sudah dua hari sejak pertemuanku dengan Naruko. Pertemuanku, yang dia mengatakan hal "yang-oh-shit-menyebalkan". Well, kuakui aku khawatir padanya. Bukannya apa-apa, tapi Naruko itu tipe orang yang posesif dan ambisius. Dia akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan hal yang dia mau.

Hn, yeah. Dalam kasus yang ini, Naruko menginginkan 'aku'. Bukannya sombong, tapi kurasa dia tepat memilihku untuk jadi miliknya. Secara, penampilan fisikku itu 'lebih' diatas kebanyakan orang, dan lagi aku ini pintar. Bahkan kepintaran ku mungkin melebihi aniki no baka-ku. LOL

SASUKE POV END

- NORMAL POV -

'BRAKKK!'

Suara bantingan pintu membahana memenuhi sebuah ruangan kerja minimalis, dipintu naas itu tertulis "Direktur Utama". Seorang pemuda berambut raven panjang –sang biang keladi pendobrakan- terlihat dengan pandangan mata liar dan….. mesum #bletakk# okeee.. kata yang terakhir hanya bercanda. V_Va

" BAKA OTŌTŌ !" bentak pemuda berambut raven panjang itu –Itachi- pada pemuda raven lain, yang tampak tenang duduk di kursi kerjanya dengan pandang yang tidak peduli –Sasuke-.

" Hn"

"Cih, aku langsung saja. Apa yang kau lakukan pada Naruko-chan?!" desisnya tajam.

"….-aku tak melakukan apapun, memang apa yang Naruko adukan padamu?" Sasuke balik bertanya, tapi nada bicaranya terdengar bosan.

" Gezzz… kau tak perlu tahu. Dan lagi, tak bisakah kau bersikap 'baik' pada kekasihmu, Baka otōtō?" Itachi memutar bola matanya, saat megatakan kat 'kekasih'.

" Tidak" Sasuke menjawab singkat, dan cepat.

Kemudia dia beranjak dari kursi kerjanya.

'Grakkk!'

Perlahan dia berjalan menuju ke arah Itachi atau lebih tepatnya pintu yang dihalangi Itachi. Tepat saat disebelah Itachi, Sasuke berhenti.

" Aniki, sebaiknya kau tidak membanting, merusak, atau menendang pintu lagi. Nanti 'makhluk itu' jadi punya alasan untuk 'morotin' lho~" Ucapnya dengan nada menggoda, tapi wajah stoic tetap terpasang manis.

"Cih! BAKAYAROOOUU! Kau malah mengatakan hal tak penting begitu!" Itachi menggeram. Tapi saat menyadari sang adik sudah pergi entah kemana mimik wajahnya terlihat sangat murka. Dia mulai menendangi pintu tak bersalah milik Sasuke, melampiaskan hasrat yang selama ini terpendam untuk menghajar Baka Otoutou Tercinta-nya.

'BRUAKK! BRUAKKK! BRUAKKK!'

" Ekhem… Anda didenda 50.000 Ryo, Itachi-sama" Suara nge-bass nakal menyapa pendengaran Itachi. Itachi melirik ke arah pemilik suara itu. Dilihatnya seseorang bercadar tengah mengutak-atik sempoa, menghitung kerugian akibat ulah Itachi. Jika kau bertanya padanya kenapa alat sempoa, itu karena Kalkulator MAHAL.

"..." Itachi bungkam sambil melotot ke arah pria bercadar itu -Kakuzu-. Sementara orang yang dipelototi malah memasang wajah innocent plus menengadahkan tangannya.

"grrrrrr.." geraman kesal Itachi mengiringi berpindahnya uang 50.000 Ryo ke tangan Kakuzu.

' ukh! apa-apaan ini?! bahkan kakak dari bosnya pun ditagih?! gue sumpahon kagak punya pacar, mampus lu!' Itachi nyumpah-nyumpahin sampai lupa EYD.

" Kurang 30.000 Ryo" Kakuzu kembali mengacungkan tangannya (nagih).

" WHAT?! NANI?! CHE COSA? ¿QUÉ?" Itachi kaget, sampai ngomong empat bahasa.

" ... " Kakuzu masih nengadahin tangannya, ga peduli ekspresi kaget Itachi.

" Ck! Apa maksudmu, heh?! Jelas-jelas ditanganmu udah ada 50.000 Ryo, kurang apa lagi?" Asap terlihat mengepil dari atas kepala Itachi.

" Itu karna anda menyumpahi-ku Itachi-sama. Dan menyumpahi itu tidak gratis. " Kakuzu menjawab kalem, dan lancar tanpa kendala, mungkin karna sudah kebiasaan ngomong gitu.

Itachi menghentakkan kakinya, kesal. Tapi, tetap menyerahkan uang itu pada Kakuzu dan langsung pergi a.k.a. kabur sebelum disuruh bayar yang lain-lain ama itu rentenir. Sementara sang rentenir -Kakuzu- cuma senyam-senyum mesum, ngeliatin uang yang ada ditangannya.

' Ya mpon, Ya nao, Ya nchou! Ternyata ndapetin uang dari Baka-Ero-Aniki-nya Sasuke pantat ayam, gampang beut. apalagi pas lagi esmosi, hedeeeeehhh... lumayan ini buat simpenan. wokwokwokwokwok..' Pikir Kakuzu lebay, alay, plus licik.

XXXXX skip time XXXXXX

' Klontang.. Klontang.. Klontang'

Sasuke berjalan disebuah taman sepi, sambil sesekali menendangi kaleng kosong softdrink dikakunya. Wajahnya terlihat merengut, dengan bibir sedikit dimajukan, pipi menggembung, dan alis yang agak bertaut. *ditimpuk Sasu*

Okeh, penjabaran yang diatas cuma khayalan author.

tapi, Sasuke beneran lagi merengut kok. Itu terlihat dari sinar matanya yang lebih redup.

Setelah puas menendangi sang kaleng, Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu bangku taman.

"hnnnnnhhhh..." lenguhan kecil keluar dari bibirnya. Ditatapnya langit biru cerah yang membentang. Mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang mungkin takkan pernah bisa dia rengkuh.

" Naruto..." lirihnya sembari terus melihat langit.

Tiba-tiba pandangannya tertutupi oleh 'sesuatu'.

'hn? tangan?' pikirnya heran. Sasuke tidak berontak.

" Hayoooo... tebak siapaaaa?" suara melengking basah terdengar.

' Ekh.. Suara ini... tidak mungkin... tidak mungkin kalau dia...-"

-TSUZUKU-

yeeeeeiiiiyyy! akhirnya jadi chappy 1. #lompat"

well, tadinya pengen oneshoot aja.. tapi author sadar kalo cuman oneshoot masih banyak yang belum keungkap... #palmface

jadiiiii... terpaksa dibuat berchapter deh.

maaf kalo datar, n garing.

btw... udah panjangkan? #kedip" polos


End file.
